The present invention generally relates to educational toys and more particularly to a toy that teaches children about the physical and biological sciences.
There are many different types of educational toys on the market. The goal of such toys is to provide children with educational material while still being fun to play with at the same time. The toys provide useful information to the child in a form that makes learning enjoyable.
The present invention provides an educational toy which can teach both mechanical principals and biological principals. More particularly, the present invention provides a walking insect kit which, when assembled, teaches children about the biological sciences, as well as the mechanical sciences.